


you're the best ~ a lawrusso oneshot;)

by your_gay_best_friend



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 80s movies, Cobra Kai Dojo, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT BUT... BOTTOM DANIEL LARUSSO, Karate, Karate Kids References, M/M, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spice, TOP JOHNNY LAWRENCE OMG, You're The Best by Joe "Bean" Esposito, mlm, please kill me i have no idea why i am writing this, please kill me now., the karate kid is underrated, title based off a karate kid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_gay_best_friend/pseuds/your_gay_best_friend
Summary: I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING OMG SDLFKJSDLFKJSDFLJ I HATE THISSSDaniel LaRusso has always been in love with Johnny Lawrence, but Johnny has never even considered that topic, until an inconvenience happens.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	you're the best ~ a lawrusso oneshot;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComfortablyDumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortablyDumb/gifts).



> ENJOY THIS PIECE OF TRASH SDFKSDFLJ
> 
> and if you do enjoy it please give me kudos i guess. btw this is for my sister @ComfortablyDumb. -
> 
> btw guys i started writing this as a JOKE and now i'm a hard-core lawrusso shipper. istg why is it my otp now

I've been touched starved for months. 

And it's not the kind of touch starved that can be cured by a simple embrace of someone who cares about you. I don't need a hug. I don't need any form of physical contact for sympathy. 

For some reason over the past twenty-four hours the only person that has been running through my head non-stop is my adversary, Johnny Lawrence. I barely got any sleep last night. I've been trying to just convince myself it's my usual thoughts, thinking about how much I hate him, and moving on. But I know it's not that. I sigh and rummage through the kitchen drawer, trying to find a fork. When I grab one, Ali walks out of her room and looks at me. 

Ali. She has messy hair, you could tell she just woke up, and she takes a big yawn and starts to button up her pajama shirt. I tilt my head. 

"Why are you up so late?" I ask, scrunching up my nose. The first thing I think about is that there must be some boy. "Did a boy come over last night?" 

Ali is my best friend. We dated in high school, but now just thinking about that makes me feel weird. There was someone else for her, and ever since I told her I was bisexual we've been nothing but friends. Sure, I've thought about us a couple of times, but recently I've been getting different feelings about boys. But Ali--she's gorgeous. But I would never date her again. She hasn't fallen for me, and I haven't fallen for her. So that says a lot. 

"You would have heard if a boy came over last night," she replies, but I give her a look. "Fine. There was. He snuck in." 

"I knew it!" I beam. She turns red. "WHO WAS IT?" I didn't mean to sound pushy or rude. Sometimes that happens, I end up saying something too loud and it sounds like I'm mad. But she should know by now when I get loud it means I'm excited. I don't want her to take that wrong. 

"Umm... his name was Calvin. He's really attractive... and he was really good at what he did," she swoons, looking forward into nowhere as if she's daydreaming. I roll my eyes and giggle. 

"So you're telling me you hooked up with some hot guy and you didn't tell me?" I ask, mostly joking, but there is a part of me wondering why she wouldn't tell me. 

"I didn't think I needed to," she responds. "I thought you would be able to hear us. He was really loud. That's what I loved about him," she swoons. I scoff. 

"You know I'm a really heavy sleeper, right?" And she does know that. If I wasn't, I wouldn't let her get away with hooking up with at least two men a month. It doesn't really matter if they're loud or not. 

"I guess," she says. "I mean, sex is loud." 

"I'm aware. Now why don't we change the subject?" I ask, starting to spin the fork in between my index finger and middle finger until it falls on the ground. My dog, Sam runs to where we are, obviously because she heard the obnoxious clanging noise of the fork hitting the ground. She sniffs it before I grab it from her reach. 

Sam, which is short for Samantha, is a brown labradoodle. She's a good girl, and she can be hyper when she wants to. I reach for a treat and she sits and wags her tail. I practice my best baby voice. 

"Want this?" I ask, in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. Ali rolls her eyes. "What. Like you could do better," I scoff, handing Sam the treat. Ali clears her throat and smirks at me. 

"I probably could." She gets to Sam's level and smiles. "Who's a good girl?" Sam tilts her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her tail starts to wag again, and it's almost like she's smiling. She points to the cabinet, motioning for me to get her the cereal box. I grab her a box of Lucky Charms and she pours it into a glass bowl. 

"How did you--" I start, and she shrugs. 

"What can I say? I'm a dog whisperer." 

"I wouldn't say that's something you'd want to brag about, you dork."

* * *

The next day Johnny is there of course, and he's standing at his lockers with his friends around him. I walk up to my locker, next to his, and start to put in the combo. I mess it up a few times, I was too busy looking at Johnny. I notice I'm looking at him at quickly blind and look away. I hear him laughing with his friends before he approaches me. He puts on an annoying face, that's basically a mixture of a grimace and a smirk. I don't know how he does it, but either way his goal to get me annoyed was achieved. He stares directly into my eyes and as soon as he does my locker swings open, the combination working. 

"You like what you see?" He smirks, and I quickly start to shake my head. He looks around to his friends that are surrounding him and they start to laugh. "Oh my God, did you guys see that? The way he was looking at me? Daniel LaRusso is such a fa--"

"Knock it off." I look around to see who said that. I'm pinned to my locker, and Johnny's finger that was in front of my face lowers. He unpins me and shows me his index finger, almost to tell me he'll finish me later. "Stop it," the person says again. I get a chance to look at her, and Ali is standing directly behind me, and I tilt my head. She nods her head at me and looks back at Johnny. 

"Oh, this is great!" Johnny says, smiling. Except it's not a friendly smile. "Hey, did you know your boyfriend is a homo?" 

"I'm not her boyfriend," I say, interrupting him and touching my arm. It's a little sore, but I'll deal with it. I don't feel like fighting him unless he fights me, I want to save my skills for when it's actually important. I could also get in a lot of trouble for beating up Johnny in school. Instead of pinning her to the locker like he did to me, he turns her around so her back is facing him and he wraps his arms around her throat. It seems as if she's gasping for air, like he's grabbing her too hard. "JOHNNY, STOP IT!" He lets go in shock. 

I said it too loud. 

I watch as the teachers start to run towards us, and they first look at me and Johnny, then to Ali. The principal pulls Johnny farther away and Ali clutches at her throat. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He yells, which makes both of us back away. Johnny looks at me and I can see the little fires in his eyes disappear. Like someone poured a bucket of water over it, or someone blew it out. I notice that because he doesn't have that glare in his eyes when he's looking at me now, like he usually does. 

"Nothing, sir," Johnny lies, and I still roll my eyes. 

"Are you sure? Why is Ali Mills gasping for air?" He glares at Johnny and he shrugs. "Principal's office. Ali, you, and Daniel." 

"What? Why me?" I ask, and he gives me a threatening stare. I decide to just follow him, Ali and Johnny trailing behind me. The office isn't far, and I hear the bell ring on my way there, so I'm missing social studies. Not that I care. I sit down on one of the chairs in front of the desk and slide in, Johnny doing the same thing, and Ali sitting off to the side since there's only two chairs. 

"Miss Mills, you can just sit to the side for now," Principal Dreiser affirms, and Ali nods her head. Her hand isn't clutched around her neck now, she looks fine. I sigh. "Okay. I want to hear your side of the story, Johnny."

"I'm sorry. I approached them. Honest. It wasn't Daniel or Ali's fault," he admits. My eyes go wide.

He never says anything like that. He'll usually lie and say something like "no, Daniel punched me first!" But not now. He's owning up to what he did. 

"Is that right, Mr. LaRusso?" He asks. His hand is curled up and under his chin, resting it gently on it for support. He looks tired, not to mention the eye bags and him yawning every ten seconds. I almost feel bad for him. And for Johnny. 

"No!" I lie, and Johnny looks at me, with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-do-you-literally-want-to-die face. "I hurt him too. He punched me, and I punched him. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." 

Lying like that feels good for some reason. 

"Okay. Then I have no choice but to give you after-school detention. If there were no marks left, technically we don't need any suspension. And I don't really feel like giving you one. So your detention will be in the computer lab with Ms. Wyatt. Have fun, young men." 

Since social studies is my last hour and I've been in the office for the first five minutes, I decide to run to the bathroom. I'm already tarty. Plus, I do need to talk to Johnny. I know he's following me, I can feel it. I turn around, and he looks alarmed, before wiping that look off his face, and he smiles at me, slightly. 

"Why did you do that, man?" He asks, slowly approaching me, which makes me back up farther into the bathroom. He starts to go faster, and as he approaches me my back hits against the wall of the bathroom, not being able to go any further. 

Why would he want to hurt me? I just owned up to something I didn't even do, so he doesn't have much of a reason to turn against me again. Instead he puts his hand on the cold wall, next to me, so he's in front of me. My eyes go wide, but instead of saying anything, I wait for him to say something. 

"Daniel, have you ever kissed anyone?" He asks. 

The answer is yes. I've kissed a lot of women previously, and only one man. But that's not too important. 

"Yes," I reply, clueless. He nods his head, looks around, as if to check if anyone is around us, and bites his bottom lip. 

"Oh. Good. So your experienced, I don't need to instruct you," he smirks, and I can feel my whole body turn to jelly. Hearing Johnny say that is weird enough, and actually thinking about the fact that he's talking about me is even weirder. I feel like I can accomplish anything. 

"Johnny, I--" I start, but he presses his lips against mine, roughly, and I can't do anything except move my lips against his. The kiss is rough, and eager, but since it's with Johnny it's great, still. Instead of staying in a state of shock, I savor the kiss and put my hand behind his head, running my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. It's almost like an addiction, and my hand doesn't move until I change the location to behind his leg. He starts to breathe faster, still not pulling away, and kissing me harder. I pull away, looking at him, and we both look down and giggle. 

"How long have you felt that way?" I ask, and he shrugs. 

"I don't know. I knew there was something, but I thought it was just because I hated you. A part of me wanted to flirt with you, and then another part of me--"

"Wait," I interrupt, "weren't you already flirting with me?" 

"Yeah, I guess," he says, and turns red. I giggle and shake my head, still in slight disbelief that this is actually happening to me. 

"So you... feel the same? Did I change your mind now? Or do you not even like m--" I get interrupted by another kiss, and this time I automatically kiss him back, getting to taste him. He tastes like mint gum, possibly because he refreshed his breath before this, and I start to wonder if he was actually preparing. It's a nice, long one, and it fills me with butterflies and happy feelings throughout my body. When we pull away, he grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom stall. 

He pushes me against the metal stall, and I hit my head, but I don't give it a second thought. This is all I want and more. He reaches his hand to my butt, and I open my eyes in shock. I close them shortly after, though, taking in the moment and appreciating the sweet, soft feeling of Johnny's lips on mine. His tongue brushes against the roof of my mouth, and that sends a shiver down my spine. He laughs against my lips and as we pull apart I hear someone walk into the bathroom. I can hear the man unzip his pants and head to the toilet, before looking through the cracks of the bathroom stall that we're in. 

"Bro, why are there two guys in a bathroom stall?" He asks, zipping his pants back up and walking away from the urinal. "Faggots."

"That's us!" Johnny beams happily. I can hear the man run away without washing his hands. I giggle and look at Johnny, and his face is red once he looks at me. 

"Why would you say that?" I giggle. 

"Because he's not wrong. I would rather be called 'boyfriends' rather than 'faggots,' though." 

**Author's Note:**

> yay now i'm a hard-core lawrusso shipper after i started writing this as a joke :D
> 
> btw i said the f-slur and i honestly apologize for that, i am a part of the lgbtq+ community so i do hope it's okay, there needed to be some random jerk to walk in it was too good of an opportunity, and what else would he call them? 
> 
> anyways, that's it i hope you enjoyedd:)


End file.
